David Whittaker
David Whittaker, (born 1969), is the leader of a group of thugs in the streets of Sylvester's neighbourhood, 'The Fort' of Sinclair Hills. He is the husband of the late Lyla Whittaker(nee Williams) , and the father of his triplets, Christian, Cole and Ember Whittaker. Biography Early Life Not much is known about David's early life, although it can be assumed that he grew up in Blackpool like his children, in the same sort of poor circumstances. David was a troublesome teenager, as told by his close friend Kevin. He often got involved with the wrong crowds and intended to enjoy the fight. By 1997, David had gotten married to his fiancee, Lyla, and were planning on having a child. Unbeknownst to them, they had three two years later on the 5th of November 1999, though Lyla died due to an emergency c-section during childbirth. Having suppressed his anger towards his children for so many years, he began to drink a lot. When his son, Christian, was eleven, he had become so angry that he attacked him and rendered Christian unconscious. Christian was then taken to the hospital by Kevin Kite, a friend of the family, along with Cole and Ember who would watch over him. David came to visit Christian, but in a fit of rage was attacked by Ember. At this, he cut her back open in a large c-curve around her shoulder blade. David was then attacked continuously by Ember until he was pushed down a broken elevator shaft by his daughter. He managed to escape the scene quickly, so it was assumed by Christian, Cole and Ember that he was dead and his body had been moved. Two years after this event, he was at large in Sinclair Hills after escaping England. He, under the name 'Oliver Davies', was a crime lord, who dealt with guns, drugs, prostitutes and burglaries. He recruited a fourteen year old Sylvester Medoro to help transport guns and drugs so that he could earn money after Sylvester was mugged by one of his rivals. By the time Ember, Cole and Christian make it to SInclair Hills to attend Haunter High School, David is still at large. While Ember is on a walk one night with Evan as she tries to get to know the area, they come across David making a deal with a student at the school yet brushes it off as another hallucination. The next time this happens, she is with her brothers that can confirm that it's real, yet he's making orders to Sylvester. Ember grabs an empty beer bottle and smashes David over the head with it and then spits on him, yet kept her identity concealed with her hoodie. Personality David is sneaky, persuasive and knows who's hands to shake. He comes across as a light-hearted, controlling sociopath with a constant awkward grin. He knows how to be aggressive when needs be. Trivia * David is a Hebrew name meaning 'beloved'. This is ironic, seeing as nobody shows liking towards David. * It is likely that David has anger management issues like his daughter, Ember.